the hunger games: rising from the ashes
by willthehunter
Summary: After the failed attempt to over throw the capitol the mocking jay has died so the games continue. The tribute from district 4 is about to learn the power of the Capitol and what they will do to punish those below them.
1. Chapter 1

The hunger games

Chapter 1

This is the day, the day I know I can finally leave this world drenched in the desires of the Capitol. The reaping day causes much anxiety for many families but for mine well what is left of is much different. I have lost all fear of being in the hunger games with both of my siblings becoming tributes for our district in the previous year. The odds were most defiantly no in our favour.

Hunter the eldest, 17, wise, strong and arrogant but still loveable died in the blood bath at the cornucopia. He was trying to impress a girl from district 2 when the male tribute from five slit his throat, his smug facial expression still haunts me. Clara only 2 years older than me, wise and cunning accidently stumbled upon her own trap which meant death was on her agenda. The death of both my brother and sister sent my father in to a mental free fall. Day by day we could see what was left of the fragile man fade away. In what I still believe wasn't an accident. He and two others died in a 'freak' boat crash out fishing. My mother isn't entirely there either. Seeing I am the only one left I have the responsibility of caring for her. I began fishing at aged 14 instead of 18 so I could support her but I still have to manage school.

Today of all days have been a stress free day even if it is the reaping day where my name is in the ball 62 times. Each and every year we are summoned to the justice building to watch two of us go and fight to death for the entertainment for Capitol where we have the potential to come home and be crowned victor. Most years no one under the age of 16 goes in the games because they have been training much longer and the older tributes love to show off, so they volunteer to take the younger ones place.

The female tribute has been called out by our districts escort Octivena her fashion sense is typical of the capitol bright bold and strange. The tribute is 16 years old takes me a moment to processes but it's her. Sophie! My one only friend I have left. Why her? Why has one volunteered? The crowed seems pleased as if they are feeding on my fear for her.

"Now for the male tribute for the 85th hunger games"

Octivena dips her hand in the ball that contains the names of many. The fear that had been purged with the death of my siblings has made a much unwanted appearance; I'm not afraid for my life but Sophie's instead.

"The male tribute … the male tribute for district four is Bryant"

Why, why must I be the male tribute? I will have to kill the one who brings light to this endless darkness I don't understand? The both of us are ushered in to the justice building. It is a massive building which contains halls like mazes. The foyer of the building is beautiful I am stunned; the other wise unprovoked poke of a gun to my back form a tall peace keeper brings me back to reality. This is no time to admiring the architecture in no more than a few weeks' I will be an intricate piece of the capitol's entertainment. The foyer gives me the impression that it is never going to end with the endless rows of portrait of the fallen tributes form our districts form over the years. The fallen are framed in silver and the victor's in gold. It has become customary for the male and female tributes portrait to be painted.

The room we are taken to is a light bright and fairly modern compared to the rest of the building. the celling's are high which are contrasted with 3 wide but plump windows which overlook the ocean wear I fish to support my mother.

The justice building in district 4 has been the same since the first rebellion which sparked the hunger games. The second rebellions lead by the mocking jay, Katniss Everdean. She was a symbol of hope for the future. She failed to live up to its true intentions. The rebels had the chance of over throwing the capitol till the day they publicly killed Peeta by tarring him apart limb by limb part what sent her over the edge was the death of her mother and sister prim who were transformed in to mutts similar to the ones she faced near the end of her first hunger games. She gave up and slowly but not without a fight the entirety of district 13 collapsed so the hunger games continued.

My portrait is painfully slow it give me time to think over previous years games. What happened, the arenas location and who became allies' with whom?

I am dying to talk to Sophie but a panic attack creeps up my throat at the thought of it. Due to the constant urge I take off slowly by thinking about what I will say. What is needed most is the valuable information of if we will form an alliance with each other and our fellow careers.

A soft deep mumble escapes my mouth "s-so-" some entity invisible to a human cuts me off.

I can't speak any longer or I will break down. I do what I have always done to calm myself down. I think of her. Sophie is 16 years old, tall and lightly tanned. Her beautiful blue eyes remind me of the ocean. Her hair is very different from most of those form district four. It is a rich red she told me as kids her family was from a place called Scotland, which is now long gone. She possesses the art skills that over writes all of those before her. The paintings excel most of the swimming skills shown by the population of our district. She generates a fair bit of money for her family by doing so.

Finally after two hours my portrait is finished. The artist who painted it looks like he would have the skills of a three year old but he has perfectly captured every detail. My messy golden brown hair, pale blue eyes even my tall thin stature is perfect it almost appears to be a photograph. As my height being much different than the artist intended I had to sit further away. I inherited my height from form my father so did my brother. I am 6ft 3.

The residents of the capitol not only have interesting fashion sense they have strict times to live up to. We have only one hour to potentially say goodbye to our families forever and to pick out district token. As per my mother's request my token is my father's jacket he wore on his days off. My fondest memory of him wearing it is a sunny day on the beach. All the laughter we shared used to harmoniously buzz in my ears but now it tortures me. The jacket fits me perfectly, it is a fading black leather jacket it has various pockets. My plan is to hold knives in them. That is if the game makers pass it. One token every single tribute is prohibited from taking in to the arena is anything that resembles a mocking jay.

The far well with my mother wasn't hard for me rather it was harder for my mother, which I believe is understandable it is just I have given up being fearing the games. If I die no one will be there for her. She will be a wounded lone wolf left to die.

"BRYANT! You have a brief meeting with our mentors" my name is called from a far distance, the voice sounds foreign but it is Sophie's. Her voice brings a slight smile. Our two mentors are Amelia Grayth and Tyler Pond. Amelia won the 63rd annual hunger games. She won them with her great sword and swimming skills. That year the arena consisted of a beautiful reef and tropical islands which all had benefits or certain death. Tyler won the 70th hunger games, he as many used the popular stagey of coming off as a weakling then using his skills to kill off the other tributes till the final show down where he decapitated the female tribute from 8.

Upon entry to the brief meeting with our mentors, I catch a glimpse of what looks like to be Finnck Odiar who died in the second rebellion. However I dismiss it. A half-hearted coughs tells me my tardiness is not desirable "Why are you late" I stern voice calls from across the room.

"Sorry I was-"

"Never mind just sit down and listen, we have 15 minutes before you go" a frustrated Amelia says.

"I know I'm not authorised to tell you guys this, but the Capitol are planning to make the ten year anniversary of the second rebellion, this year's games will be, well interesting" the ever increasing anxiety boils and bubble's inside. After this news is delivered Finnick appears in the door way staring blankly into my eyes as if he is able to see through me. An inhuman sound escapes his lips "l-lets…go" is it possible the capitol have reanimated Finncik?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The sudden arrival of Finnickis a summoning ritual for four peace keepers. The keepers inject his well-maintained arms with some form of liquid. Its foggy appearance is similar to the sleeping syrup used in the 74th annual hunger games.

He is dragged off into the maze that inhabits this building. This as most things that has accelerated the process of entering the games. Since our session with our mentors had been finished in recorded time we are allowed another 15 minutes with our loved ones. I cherish this opportunity to talk to my mother for one last time. She gives me much needed advice "D-don't let … e, any o…ne take advantage…of y-y-you" she says in her usual tone and attempt to translate her thoughts to words. My mother is a short woman who was once the most beautiful woman in our district. However with recent events she has aged terribly however she does still have my family's signature eyes.

We meet at the station which will take Sophie and I to our less than likely (being a career) death. Where we are greeted by Octovinia who gives us a brief out-look on our schedule and the orientation of the train. The train is very luxurious "it is inspired by district 4, the fishing district" octovinia explains. However she must be very oblivious because the only object that reflects fishing is a small net in the corner. Aside that small element the train maintains its capitol style with wild fabrics, hideous colour pallet and a sent that marks capitol.

Due to a lack of work from district five, the transportation district our train is slow which is delaying our entry to the capitol and thus far the games. At the thought of this idea a little spark of hope is born. I rush over to Sophia's compartment. As I near her room I hear the faint sounds of crying escaping through the poorly maintained but well used door. Hesitant, I still enter to see how she is. Upon entry she is on curled up in the corner of her room watering the soft grey carpet that creates the soil for the furniture which sprouts out as if they were plants. That is when I realise she there is a stream of blood spoiling the soil and causing the plants to wilt.

A few seconds later I process what she has done, she has cut her-self. "NURSE, FIRST AID! ANYONE JUST FUCKING HELP HER!" these few words summon three nurses who I have never seen till now.

"Leave me, LEAVE ME ALONE! Or I will do it and you can go find yourself another tribute"

The moment Sophie snaps that threat the three nurses, all form capitol leave faster than President Snow will destroy you if you defy him and his desires. "Bryant?" a small voice squeaks from the blood soaked ground. "I hate you, I always have and always will hate you, now leave me too".

I leave her room as though nothing had taken place but the moment I am in privacy my strong carless and I suppose emotionless act was thrown out the window and ran down by the train. Tears dampen my face not before too long I wake up in my in my room. I have no memory of what happened while I was crying but my shoulder hurts. I am being to cry again the final words my mother said to me run through my mind:

D-don't let … e, any o…ne take advantage…of y-y-you

This sparks an idea, she said that to break me she would never, never say that to me. This must be her strategy break me, make an easier target to kill so I she won't have to kill me or vice a versa. No, I will not take that I need to talk to her.

After 20 minutes of contemplating wheatear to talk to her or not come to an end when my mentor's enter.

"The train will enter capitol in an hour" Tyler says in a barely audible level as If he were trying to avoid it. A single tear escapes his eye. Entering the main compartment looks like a baby without its candy, everyone is in tears. It is worse than when my brother died in the blood bath last year.

With this I avoid talking till a few word escapes through the slightest crack of my mouth "where is she?" I demand


End file.
